Keine Lust
by Tasteful Loathing
Summary: Oneshot. TysOC. Awkward moments indeed...


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade, okay? o.o; Although it IS on 'Wildest Dreams That Would Never Happen EVER, Yet I'll Wish Anyway' list. Rinako, Miya, Jamie, Justin, Rinako's bit beast, the random poem/song and such other things are mine. ...Yes.

I hate the ending of this, but otherwise I'm quite fond and proud of it. x) The "song" is in italics.

This is reupload of a fic' from a year and a bit ago. I've since cleared the account it was originally on, as this is my only account now. I still like this, which is the reason I'm uploading it again.

* * *

_Sadly, flowing out of time_, 

Thunder rumbled loudly outside, shaking the ceiling lamp with slight ferocity. Rain drummed against the closed window, dancing down the glass, making it misty from the sheer cold. Lightning illuminated the sky for a split second, a sky so dark it was unbelievable that it was only halfway through the morning. Birds could be seen fleeing from the trees, as the sound boomed again, nearer.

_Slowly falling out of line._

Shoving her empty bowl away with the swipe of her hand, Rinako rose from the table, brushing off her trenchcoat, grumbling when her nails caught up in the mesh of her upper arm. Pulling on her leather gloves again, she ran a hand through her raven black hair, grabbing her Beyblade and shouldering her way through the hectic kitchen.

_I don't know how it came to this,_

"I'm going to train now." She muttered, but no one heard her. Figures - it was morning peak hour. "No one better intrude." Rinako stated a bit louder, giving the group a look before she swept through the door.

_Don't know the chaos followed,_

Hearing the laughter after her departure, she narrowed her bright emerald eyes, glaring at the walls ahead. Neither teams - the Bladebreakers or Elemental Distortion - really understood her attitude to things; which resulted in her being more anti-social than normal.

_Recall the past; I reminisce,_

The door creaked open, and she jumped a bit, despite the fact she was listening seconds before. "Hey, guys, tone it down a bit." Tyson snapped, closing the door - including the calls of 'encouragement' to him - and facing Rinako, who looked both annoyed and relieved.

_All my feelings swallowed._

"I'm coming to train with you, okay?"

"Hn. Fine. Whatever. Just don't get in my way."

_Never done; never finished,_

"Uh-huh." Tyson nodded half-heartedly, looking her up and down, and turning away, face heating up with a steaming blush. Stuffing Dragoon in his pocket, he gazed back up, only to notice that Rinako had gone ahead. Jogging to catch up, he trotted by her side. "What's the matter with you? Man, you've been so moody lately."

_Always fall behind,_

"I was always moody." Rinako laughed coldly, sadistic tone dripping off her voice. Eyes diverted from his to glare ahead, eyebrows furrowed.

_Pleasant soul diminished,_

"No, really. You've been... moodier." He grinned lightly, "If that is even possible." Arms began to swing as he settled into a nice, slow walk, sneakers squeaking as they shuffled along the linoleum.

_Hardly ever kind._

"Suppose it could be. And of course it's possible you're getting even more annoying."

"Aw... You're kidding, right?"

She scoffed. "Do think I'm one to kid?"

_Laughing in the face,_

Hands brushed; Tyson felt his cheeks darken, but Rinako didn't think twice about it. As they brushed again, she grabbed out to catch his fingers, but as she got a hold of herself again, she let go and cleared her throat uncomfortably.

_Of something I can't recall,_

There was the door to the small indoor arena. It was coincidence, but Rinako was glad the door was where it was. "Well, we're here." Rinako muttered, fingertips resting on the doorknob, tapping in a light rhythm. Goosebumps spread up her fingers, the same side arm, and part of her neck, but it stayed unnoticed.

_Clearing out for extra space;_

The strange feeling was kept bottled up and ignored in the back of her stomach, as she turned the handle. Eyes darted back to meet with Tyson's, and the slightest bit of a warm smile crept to the side of her mouth; but it diminished as quickly as it had formed.

_The area's too small._

Tyson's steel blue eyes bored into Rinako's own, in a gaze seeming to be possessed. Some incoherent phrase rumbled in the back of his throat, and he placed a foot forward. One step, two step, three... It felt like an eternity before he was at her side.

_To my speech - don't listen,_

She held the door open, but Tyson had no intentions of walking through it. Instead, he seized Rinako by the hips, pressing his lips against hers. It was a blur of pink as his tongue slid quickly but carefully into her mouth.

_Don't take in a word,_

Rinako was so still she was almost lifeless, as Tyson explored her mouth, hands still fastened onto her hips. With a sudden burst of movement, she grabbed him by the upper arms; pushing him back until he was within half-arm's length. There was something different about her eyes; they started to bear an emotion, other than the hate they usually reflected. Troubled and confused, they were.

_Comprehension? Gone missin',_

"Tyson." She whispered, voice bland and unbelieving. He stared back, palms lifting from her to drop at his sides.

"I-I don't know what... what came over me. I just... Just..." He stammered, blushing furiously, pulling his eyes away from hers to look at her leather-gloved hands. They were still on his arms; it made him tingle with the light contact.

_...I know it sounds absurd._

Tense, she watched his slight movement, before leaning against him, stepping until his back was firmly pressed on the opposite wall. One hand left his arms to occupy the space adjacent to his neck, fingers spread, the other clutching his jacket.

_Give into it, he purred,_

"Rinako...?" Tyson queried, muffled as her lips covered his. Her breathing was soft against his face; she obviously knew what she was doing.

Her hands moved again, scrabbling for a hold on his shirt like a wild animal. Lips parted - joined after a split second - as they relaxed into a painfully long lock together.

_Into all that you deny,_

Tyson's body erupted with a frenzy of tremors, causing his arms to shift without thought, and Rinako pulled away, eyes half closed. "Tyson?"

"I feel light-headed..." He replied quietly, hands sliding from their place on her collarbone, pushing back her trenchcoat so that he could slip his fingers into her pockets. He felt Griever in one pocket; she was coming here to train, after all.

_I tried to say, "I never cared,"_

"Are you sick?" She started to look uneasy again, but didn't shift from her position against his body. Hand brushed against his forehead tenderly, but she disguised it as if she was measuring his fever.

_But it's only a lie._

"No." He shook his head slowly, looking up to meet eyes again. "I'm not."

"Then...?" She let it hang in the silence, as she groped the air before closing the door - it was still hanging open. It closed with a light creak and slam, and she felt relieved at the sound of the lock sliding into place.

_I can't hear,_

"I've just realised I love you."

Rinako's mind refused to decipher those words. "What?"

_I'm still confused,_

"I said I love you." Tyson twitched; maybe because of nerves, maybe because he wasn't used to this kind of thing. Best guess was both.

_Just a fear,_

Crack of thunder rumbled the floor underneath their feet, and the lights flickered, before blackening. Rinako grinned slyly, stripping Tyson of his jacket, prior to stepping back and removing her trenchcoat. She felt it slide down her back, landing in a jumble, black hidden in shadow.

_Of being used._

"Rin'?" Tyson queried tentatively, blinking, hoping for his eyes to adjust soon.

"I'm here."

"What are you doing?"

_Mischievous,_

"Just get ready. The fun's going to begin."

Sooner than he could reply with "what?", he was hard-pressed, touching the wall yet again. She said nothing, nor did anything, but waited for his move. He felt the urge clawing in his ribcage, forcing it's way into his mind. Taking over, Rinako was up on the barricade; it was like a game of Pong.

_Undetected,_

His lips were pried open by the tip of his own tongue as he strived forward; the thirst for mouth overtook control of his senses, so much that all he could do was sit back, contained and held in the confines of his mind. Hands were cupped around her lower back, sliding down to subtly wrap his fingers over the tight curves of her hips.

_Delirious,_

An uttering of a sigh was the only vocalisation she made as he pulled her to hair's width from his form, chest colliding with hers as his rugged, lusty breaths became more heavy and fast-paced.

_Affected._

Left leg rose to press against his less curvaceous side, knee approximately level with the outer of his upper thigh. Tongue flicked to moisten her lips slowly.

_I need it now, boy,_

Darkness blinded him from visually experiencing her obviously noticeable seductive movements, her hand now sliding under the diaphanous material of his shirt, lifting it from his skin, over his head. Opposite digits scraped down his chest, nails snagging on one nipple, tips pausing to circle it one, two, three times.

_Passion built,_

Shivers racked his body, nerves crackling with electricity, sexual desire swarming in his veins, swimming in his bloodstream, racing to both his brain and his crotch.

_If I'm your toy, do,_

Emerald eyes studied him intently - although she couldn't see him, she could feel his movements through her fingertips, judging his future actions by what he whispered and moaned, imagine his thoughts by his raspy breaths.

_You feel guilt?_

Shaking hands were now guided north by a pair of more experienced and practiced; fingers dropped to leave him stranded at her chest. They paused, hesitant, hovering over her still secure blouse, before grasping the material, fumbling, uncertain. Lips pursed - he was unsure how execute it with ease in the heat of the moment.

_In such haste,_

He tried to curl his fingertips under the buttons, but felt his ego deflate as he came to the awareness that he couldn't even unbutton someone else's shirt - how could he go any further? 'With her of all people,' came the silent, mental mutter, tugging at both sides, stubborn before the buttons gave way. Hands rested on her bare skin, palms stroking it softly.

_No hesitation,_

She cocked an eyebrow, pressing against his toned, tanned chest. "Surprised?"

"Very." He admitted, skin heating his cheeks to at last three full shades darker. Nails traced heavy lines over his torso, his back arching forward, begging for the sensuous touch again - a feeling at the borderline of pain and pleasure.

_Long for the taste,_

Thumb passed across the bumps of his spine, tongue lacing around the thin cartilage of his ear. Grin could be heard in her tone, as she started to wrap her legs around his waist. "I see you're more than ready." Hands grasped against the nape of his neck, bringing him lower, down to a sitting position to allow him room.

_The very sensation._

Head lowered, nose touching hers, mouth opened to let loose the pants from the hot rush enveloping his body, that had accumulated over the short period, loose.

Her short, sweet breaths were tasted on the roof of his mouth, stronger as he ran the last nervous, mentally pictured mile, sweeping in for a typically romantic kiss.

_You need it too,_

Door creaked open, flashlight waving this way and that, waving over the two, before wavering, and focusing again. Pupils contracted as Tyson stared into the light, shocked, taking on the appearance of a deer caught in headlights. Rinako ran a hand over her brow embarrassingly, looking away, squirming.

_On a high, you soar,_

Max giggled lightly. "Guy-uys!" He sung out, "I found them!" Several more bands of light crept into the room. It was quite comedic. Kai fought the urge to laugh and throw up at the same time, Kenny looked overly disturbed, Miya began giggling with Max, Rei looked like he already knew, Justin was utterly shocked (and most likely turned-on), and, as the usual,Jamie was crawling around in the hall, looking for his glasses.

_I say this to few:_

Sitting up, licking Tyson's lips lightly as she withdrew, Rinako grinned. As she stood, she brought him up with her, thrusting his jacket into his chest. Pulling her trenchcoat around her, covering her bare torso from the others, she grabbed her shirt, turning to make her way out the door. Out of the corner of her eye, her sight met with Tyson's again, and she gave him one last, lingering look before leaving the room, shouldering her way past the others.

_I feel like more._

* * *

"Get up!" Kai demanded, throwing the curtains open wider, throwing the alarm clock at Tyson, "We're going downtown. Get ready." 

Golden rays streamed into his eyes, coating his room in a hazy light. Everything had that warm, glowing ambienceto it. Grasping his pillow, blinking groggily as he tried to bring everything into focus, he yawned, glancing to the blurred figure that was Kai. "...Hunh?"

Kai pulled his jeans up as they started to slouch, fastening his belt. Thumb nicked the sharp ends of the buckle, but he didn't flinch, choosing to ignore it. He sneered, his sock-covered feet making their way across the carpet. "Downtown. With that other team." Pausing, he added as an afterthought, "Too bad that Rinako girl isn't staying behind."

Tyson narrowed his eyes, undersheets balling in his fist. "What've you got against her?"

"Hn. Just... Just shut up." He marched towards the door. Hand quivered at the frame, and he turned, adding coolly, "Oh, and I know it's a perfectly normal thing to wake up with, but... God... have a blanket when you do. Especially when other people are in your presence." A foot receding from outside the doorway was the last thing seen of Kai, as he vanished, presumably to the other dorm.

Tyson pulled a face, draping his quilt back over his body, slumping back. "Even if it happens in my dreams it never works out," he muttered slowly, quietly, closing his eyes again. "I have to face it," he whispered to himself, "Rinako-" Breath caught in his throat as a too familiar voice interrupted him mid-sentence.

"I what?" Came a chilled tone, but from the chair placed near one corner of his room. Leant, forward, chin was cupped in one palm, adn she was surveying him througha half-lidded gaze.Hair was already brushed and pulled up, but from the neck down, she looked like any other person in the morning.

"...Uh... Nevermind..."

"Fine," Rising to her feet, she strode over to his door, palm resting on the nearby wall. Simpering smile played on her mouth, as she swivelled on her heel, "Oh, and good morning to you and Spike there." Laughing, she disappeared as quick as Kai did.

Tyson fumed quietly, jumping from his bed, sheets wrapped around him protectively. "Does everyone half to tease me?"

* * *

**Afternote: **Shitty, disappointing ending, no? --; I couldn't think then, and I can't think now. It was either a dream, or an explicit sex scene that I'd get banned for. XD

_Read and review_... Please.


End file.
